Won't Back Down
by EllieD
Summary: Complete summary inside. Basically a redo of Welcome to the Hellmouth and The Harvest. Spuffy.
1. Prologue

Won't Back Down Summary:  Back in LA, Buffy Summers was called to be the Slayer.  Her watcher died, she had a bad relationship, she was kicked out of school, and her parents divorced.  She, her mother and brother move to Sunnydale, to live with Buffy's cousin, Willow, until they can get a house.  Suddenly, Buffy finds herself back to where she started: a new watcher, possibly a new boyfriend, and new friends who have no idea about her 'hobby'. 

A/N:  Some of the lines are from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'.

Prologue 

Los Angeles, California

The night was relatively quiet considering all the activity going on in the city of Los Angeles.  The air was chilly, and somewhat foggy, as a figure crept through the dark cemetery.  The moon was full, allowing enough light to see the headstones, but there were no stars in the sky.

The figure moved along, winding its way through the maze of headstones.  Another figure, smaller than the first, moved to the right of it and crouched down behind a headstone.  Just as the walking figure passed the headstone, the crouching figure jumped up and tackled it.  There were kicks and punches thrown and in the end, the smaller of the two was on top.

The clouds covering the moon moved, allowing the cemetery to light up, and spreading over the figures.  A young girl was straddling a man.  A stake was pulled out, and shoved into the heart of the man.  The man exploded into a cloud of dust.  The girl stood up, dusting herself off, and headed off into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunnydale, California

A boy and girl walk up to the side of a high school.  A window breaks, and the boy enters the room, carefully helping the girl inside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", the girl asks nervously.

"Of course it is.  Come on.", the boy answers, pulling her into the hallway.

"Do you go to school here?", the girl asks, looking around.

"Used to.  But on top of the gym, you can see the whole town."

The boy continues to pull the girl down the empty hallway.

"I-I-I don't wanna go up there.", the girl stuttered, stopping at an intersection.

"You can't wait, huh?", the boy leers, stepping closer to her.

"We're just gonna get in trouble.", the girl states, smiling coyly.

"Count on it."

As they lean in to kiss, the girl gasps, and jumps back.

"What was that?", she asks, terrified.

"What?"

"I heard a noise."

The boy scans the area, then turns back to the girl.

"It's nothing."

"But maybe it's something.", the girl says, wringing her hands together, and glancing around.

"Or maybe it's some_ thing_.", the boy said, jumping at her.

"That's not funny."

"Come on, babe.  There's no one here."

"Are you sure?", the girl asked again, turning around to look down the hall.

The boy rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok."

The girl turns, her face contorting into ridges and her mouth showing fangs.  The boy's eyes widen as the girl growls, biting him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Los Angeles, California

Buffy Summers walked into her house.  She sighed, hearing the quiet, and came to the conclusion that she and her brother were alone again for the night.  She walked into the kitchen and jumped when her mother stood up from behind the refrigerator door.

"Buffy?  Did you just get in?", Joyce Summers asked, a stern look on her face.

"Uh, yeah.  I was out with-"

"I specifically told you to come home by ten.  It's midnight, Buffy."

"I'm sorry, mom.  I lost track of time." Buffy said.

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

Buffy shrugged, tired of hearing her mother's scolding, and turned to leave.

"I'm not done with you.  I need to talk to you."

Buffy froze, and closed her eyes, and opened them again, turning toward her mother.

"What is it?  Am I grounded again?" Buffy asked.

"I have already talked to your brother about this, but, um, your father and I are getting a divorce."

Buffy's looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"What?  No, you can't.  It's because of me, isn't it?", she pleaded, not wanting to lose what little connection she had with her father.

"Buffy, it's not about you.  It's about me and your father.  Believe me, Buffy, it's for the best.  Your father has been seeing other women, without my knowledge, for a while now.  We agreed together."

Buffy shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No, please.  Just work it out."

Joyce shook her head sadly.

"It won't work out, Buffy.  It hasn't for a while now.  You know that.  And besides, the constant fighting has been hurting your grades, Buffy.  So, I decided that we should move."

Buffy glared at her mom.

"Move?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Willow Rosenberg walked into the cafeteria of Sunnydale High School.  She walked towards the usual table, carefully balancing her tray of food in one hand and notebooks in the other.  She had almost reached her destination when she was intercepted by Cordelia Chase.

"Excuse me.  You're blocking my path, geek." Cordelia told her.

"Uh, sorry." Willow stammered, moving to the side to go past her, just as Harmony Kendall stepped up.

"Now you're in my way." Harmony said.

"Oops!" Cordelia yelled, as she shoved Willow to the floor, spilling her food all over her clothes.

The cafeteria erupted into laughter.  Cordelia and Harmony grinned.

"You should really be more careful." Cordelia said, innocently.

Willow sat there, unmoving, until she heard two voices.

"Willow!" Xander Harris called, running over.

"Are you ok?" Tara Maclay asked her.

They helped Willow to her feet and led her out of the cafeteria.

"I-I'm gonna go." Willow said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked her.

"Yeah.  I'm just gonna go home."

"We could walk with you." Tara suggested.

"No.  I'll be ok.  I just need to go cry now.  And maybe bury my head in a hole.  I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Ok.  Bye Will." Xander said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Willow turned around and began to slowly walk home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Willow! Honey, can you come downstairs for a minute?" Mrs. Rosenberg yelled.

Willow walked down the stairs and went into the living room.  She sat down in a chair across from her father, who was reading the paper.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Your father and I want to talk to you."

"Oh gosh!  What happened?  Did someone die?" Willow asked, slowly panicking, and her voice rising.

"No, no, no!  It's not bad." Mrs. Rosenberg told her.

"Oh good.  Well, what is it?" Willow asked, voice returning to normal.

"You remember your aunt and cousins from LA?"

Willow nodded.

"Well, they are going to be moving in with us.  Your aunt just got a divorce, and they are going through a tough time right now.  So, they are going to be living with us until they can get a new house.  Your cousins will be going to the high school with you starting Monday."

"Oh my gosh!  Really?  When are they coming?"  Willow asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"This weekend.  They will be here at six tomorrow night.  I expect you to be here to help out."

"I will!" Willow told her, bouncing up the stairs to clean her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Willow walked home with Xander after seeing Tara home.

"So, they're moving in with you?" Xander asked.

"Yep.  And they're going to start school with us on Monday." Willow said, grinning.

"So, is these are the same cousins we played with when we were five?" Xander asked.

"Yep.  Gosh, I haven't seen them in almost a year." Willow said.

"Well, I haven't seen them since your fifteenth birthday party." Xander said.

"I wonder how much they've changed."

"I guess you'll find out tonight." Xander said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was six o'clock.  Willow waited in the living room, fidgeting nervously.  She heard a car horn and stood up, running to the front door.  A black SUV pulled into the driveway.  Willow called to her parents, and ran outside to stand on the front porch.

A woman with sandy brown hair got out of the driver's side.  She leaned over into the car again, obviously talking to someone.  She stood up again and shut the door, shaking her head.  A boy jumped out of the back, a grin on his face.  A girl with blond hair got out of the car, scowling.

Willow watched as the woman and the girl argued.  She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it probably wasn't good.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_ Willow thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Willow was still standing on the porch when her aunt walked over.

"Willow!" she said, holding her arms out.

"Aunt Joyce!" Willow said, hugging her, then turning to the boy, who was fidgeting nervously.  "Hi Andrew!"

The boy gave a tiny wave and smile, and Willow tentatively hugged him.

"Are your parents inside?" Joyce Summers asked her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok then.  I'm going to go see them.  You two need to catch up." Joyce told her, nodding towards the girl, who was still standing next to the car.

"Ok."

Joyce went inside.  Andrew followed Joyce into the house.

Willow studied the girl, who was leaning against the car, looking the other way.  '_She has definitely changed._' Willow thought.  Gone was the brown hair she used to have, replaced with shiny blonde.  Her clothes were revealing and very dark, a big change from the bright colors she used to love.  Dark eyeliner rimmed her eyes, and she had gloss on her lips.

Willow walked over to the girl.

"Hey Buffy."

Buffy Summers looked at Willow.  Willow was unsure of her reaction until she smiled.

"Hey Willow.  Long time, no see."

Buffy hugged Willow.

"How've you been?" Buffy asked her.

"I'm good.  Friends are good, school sucks.  You know the drill." Willow said, laughing.

"I've missed you." Buffy told her.

"I missed you too, Buffy.  So, let's go inside and catch up."

"Ok.  Lead the way!" Buffy said, hooking her arm in Willow's.

They headed inside, giggling.

Buffy and Willow sat on her bed eating cookies and talking.

"So, how many guys have you dated?" Buffy asked.

"Well, none really." Willow told her, blushing.

"None?"

"None.  Every time I get close to a guy I either babble, or don't say anything at all.  So, guys really don't get near me."

"What about Xander?"

"Xander?  No way!  I have never thought about him like that.  He's like my brother."

"Ok, so do you have any crushes?" Buffy asked, grinning.

Willow smiled.

"Not any major ones.  But I do kinda like this guy, Oz.  He's in a band.  But he's part of the popular crowd."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Buffy, didn't you just hear me say he is part of the popular crowd?  I can't talk to him."  Willow told her.

"So?"

"So?  I can't talk to him.  I'm not exactly the most popular or adored girl in school, Buffy.  To him, I'm a loser." Willow said sadly.

"We'll see." Buffy said mischievously.

Willow grinned and shook her head.

"What about you?  Any boyfriends?"

Buffy sighed.

"A few.  One major one."

"Tell, tell!" Willow said.

"His name is Angel Salvatore.  We dated for about six months.  Let's just say, after him, I'm not gonna let myself get serious with any guy for a while." Buffy smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Ha!  Where do I begin?  Well, he stayed drunk all the time, and cheated on me with the school slut, only after sleeping with me.  And he was pretty much the main reason for my expulsion from Hemery."

Willow stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"Will?  You ok?" Buffy asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wow, Buffy.  You've been through hell." Willow told her.

"Yeah, well, I'm ok." Buffy said, sounding not too sure.

"Right!  Everything will be good here.  You can sorta start over, I guess." Willow told her, beaming.

"Yep.  Come Monday, I start over." Buffy said, then added, "I can't afford to get kicked out of this school."

"Can I ask you something?" Willow asked, tentatively.

"Sure."

"Why were you and your mom arguing?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We were fighting because I didn't want to move here."

"Oh." Willow replied, sounding sad.

"Not because of you or anything.  I just-I had to leave behind friends, or what few I had left, and now I have to start all over again, and it sucks.  I have almost two months of schoolwork to catch up.  I mean my grades were never really outstanding at Hemery, but here?  I don't think I can do it." Buffy told her sadly.

"Sure you can.  I can help you.  And maybe Xander and Tara can come over and we could have a study group thing." Willow said brightly.

"Really?  That would be so helpful!" Buffy said, starting to cheer up.

"You betcha.  So, what do you wanna know about the high school?" Willow said, grabbing a cookie off of the plate.

Buffy thought a moment, then her face brightened.

"How are the guys?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Monday morning, Buffy woke up to a shrill beeping.  She groaned and rolled over to smack the alarm clock.  There was a knock on the door and Willow bounced in.  She greeted the blonde cheerfully.

"Wake up, sleepyhead.  Time for school!"

Buffy pulled the covers over her head.  Willow walked over and yanked them off.

"Go 'way!  I wanna sleep." Buffy whined.

"Nope.  You gotta go to school.  Aren't you excited?" Willow asked giggling.

"About school?  Oh, yeah.  Happiness abounds." Buffy replied mockingly.

"Come on and get dressed!  'Sides, if you wanna sleep, sleep in class." Willow told her, then added, "Though I don't recommend that on your first day."

"Fine, fine.  I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok."  Willow replied, leaving the room.

Buffy groaned and got up.  She took a shower and dried her hair.  She went back to her room, and searched her closet for something to wear.  She finally settled on a red plaid skirt and a black halter.  She put on her makeup, lining her eyes carefully, and applied a shiny pink gloss to her lips.  She examined herself in the mirror.  Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs.

Willow was waiting for her when she got downstairs.  She told her mom a quick goodbye and left with Willow.

The A-group sat in the quad around the fountain chatting.  The A-group, as everyone in the school called them, consisted of the most popular students at Sunnydale High.  Cordelia Chase was the reigning queen, and was constantly followed by Harmony Kendall and Devon McCalister, the king, followed by Charles Gunn and Riley Finn.  Then there were Spike and Oz, who did not really follow any of them, but were popular all the same.

Spike walked up and greeted the group.  They started talking about Spike and Oz's gig at the Bronze coming up that night.  Devon and Riley jogged over.  Devon grabbed Cordelia and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, did you hear?  There's a new girl." Riley told them.

"Ooh.  Really?  Maybe we should give her 'the test'." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, before the geeks grab her." Harmony said, giggling.

"Has anyone seen her yet?" Spike asked, curiously.

"No.", they answered.

"Wait, there she is." Riley said, pointing to a blonde girl in a plaid skirt walking up the stairs to the building.

"She's hot!" Devon said.

Cordelia smacked him on the chest.

"Sorry, baby." Devon apologized, giving her another kiss.

"She has definite potential to be one of us.  Harm and I will check her out." Cordelia said.

The bell rang and they got up to head to their class.

Buffy walked up the stairs towards the office.  She had separated from Willow a few minutes ago, to go see the principal for her schedule.

She heard the bell ring, and the hall got empty.  Buffy stood there a minute, trying to remember Willow's directions to the office.  She started to move when she heard a voice.

"Are you looking for something?"

Buffy turned around and found herself looking at a pretty brunette and a leggy blonde girl.

"Uh, yeah.  I'm looking for the principal.  I'm new." Buffy stated.

"We can show you."

Cordelia and Harmony grabbed each of Buffy's arms and headed down the hallway.

"I'm Harmony.", the blonde introduced herself.  She nodded to Cordelia.  "That's Cordelia."

"So, new, huh.  Where are you from?" Cordelia asked.

"LA."

"LA?  That is so cool!" Harmony gushed.

"Well, you're from LA.  So you definitely have coolness potential."

"That's so great." Buffy said sarcastically, almost laughing when she realized the girls failed to catch it.  She played along, answering their questions even though she knew there was no way she was going to hang out with them.

"If you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time.  Well, we have to test your coolness factor.  So, let's see.  Vamp nail polish."

"Over?" Buffy said, tentatively.

"So over!" Harmony said, rolling her eyes, as Buffy had to bite her lip to contain her laughter.

_'God, how stupid are they?_ Buffy thought.

"James Marsters."

"Major hottie!" Buffy said, grinning.

_'Well, it's the truth!'_ Buffy thought.

"Frappachinos."

"Trendy, but tasty." Buffy answered, now beginning to wonder if they actually knew where the office was located.

"John Tesh."

"The Devil."

Cordelia laughed at her answer.

"That was pretty much a gimme." Cordelia said.

"But, you passed!" Harmony said, giggling.

"Oh goody!" Buffy said, putting her hand on her forehead in mock relief.

The girls finally stopped in front of a door that read, _Principal Snyder_.

"You should eat lunch with us.  Meet the rest of the gang." Cordelia suggested.

"Ok.  I'll try."  Buffy answered.

"Bye!" Harmony said, as she and Cordelia walked away.

Buffy looked at the door and took a deep breath.

_'Can't be any worse than their test.'_, she thought as she walked in.

Principal Snyder sat behind his desk, looking over Buffy's transcripts.  After a few minutes of careful inspection, he placed the papers on his desk and looked at Buffy.

"So, can I get my schedule?" Buffy asked, eager to get away from the weasely man.

"You're a troublemaker.", he said simply.

Buffy shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"That's your opinion.", she replied coolly.

"You burned down the Hemery High gym."

"There was a good reason." Buffy said.

"Really?  And what would that be?"

"It was full of vampi-" Buffy started, but caught herself.  "Asbestos."

_'That was close.  Don't need the weasel to have a reason to send me to a shrink.'_ Buffy thought, mentally scolding herself.

Snyder looked at her, smiling evilly.

"You cause the slightest bit of trouble here, and I will enjoy kicking you out."

"I just got here, you can't-" Buffy started, but was cut off by Snyder.

"I can, Miss Summers, and I will.  Now, go.  Your schedule is with the secretary.  Don't let the door hit you too hard on the way out."

Buffy stood up angrily, gathering her things, and stomped out the door.

On her way out of the office, a guy bumped into her, sending the contents of her book bag onto the floor.  Buffy sighed, and leaned down to get her things.  Another guy walked over and helped her gather her things.  Buffy looked up, seeing bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, thanks." Buffy told him.

"No problem, luv."

"I'm Buffy, I'm new.  As if you couldn't tell.", she said, chuckling.

"I noticed.  Spike.", the boy answered.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I'm Spike."

"Oh."

Buffy shoved her books into her bag and stood up.

"I gotta go.  Nice meeting you." Buffy said.

"Yeah.  I'll see you around then?" Spike answered questioningly.

"Sure." Buffy answered distractedly, and walked off.  
Spike looked down as he turned to leave, and saw a stake on the floor.  He picked it up, and started to shout after Buffy, but she had turned the corner.  Spike looked at the stake, and shrugged, shoving it in the pocket of his duster.

Buffy sat in History class, taking down notes.

"Now, if you would all turn to page 57 in your text…"

Buffy looked around, hoping that a textbook would magically appear at her side.

"Here."

Buffy looked up at the girl offering to share her textbook.

"Thanks." Buffy whispered.

The teacher went on, until the bell rang.  Buffy stood, and started to head out, but stopped to talk to the girl.

"Oh, hey, thanks for sharing your book." Buffy said.

The girl looked up and smiled.

"Your welcome.  I'm Tara."

"Buffy."

"If you're looking for a textbook, you can find one in the library.  I show you, if you want."

They walked out of the classroom and down the hall.  Buffy saw Willow at the other end, and started to call to her, when she saw Cordelia walk up to her.  Buffy heard Cordelia make an insulting remark about Willow's outfit.  Willow looked down and made her way down the hall.  Cordelia smiled and headed over to Buffy.

"Why are you walking with this loser?" Cordelia asked, pointing to Tara.

Tara's eyes widened as she looked at Buffy.

"_Tara_ is taking me to the library." Buffy stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She would know where it is." Cordelia scoffed, glaring at Tara, who was staring down at the floor.

Cordelia grabbed Buffy's arm.

"I'll take you."

By then, a crowd had gathered around the trio, including Spike.  Buffy wrenched her arm away from Cordelia.

"No.  That's ok."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, that's ok.  You have trouble hearing?" Buffy said.

"You would do well not to piss me off." Cordelia answered, voice low.

"Oh, really?" Buffy said, moving closer, so she was inches away from the brunette.

"Really.  I have influence and power here.  I could make your life a living hell.  Don't.  Push.  Me." Cordelia told her, poking her chest.

"Don't touch me." Buffy warned.

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's your choice.  Walk with her, and you will spend the rest of your life a loser."

Buffy looked at Cordelia, then burst out laughing.

"Right." Buffy said, then turned to Tara.  "Let's go."

"Don't walk away from me!" Cordelia yelled.

Buffy looked at Cordelia one last time, backing away.  Just as she started to turn the corner, she gave Cordelia the finger, causing the entire hallway to erupt into laughter and yells.  Cordelia stood there, mouth hanging open, as Spike walked up next to her.

"Spike.  Do something.  Make her pay!" Cordelia hissed at him.

"Sorry, luv." Spike said, walking away.  "Not my fight."

Buffy and Tara entered the library laughing.

"I can't believe you stood up to her like that." Tara said.

"Why wouldn't I?  She was being a bitch."

"Most people here don't dare to stand up against her and her friends.  They have ways of making your life miserable.  Me being a good example." Tara told her.

Buffy shook her head.

"I knew this place would be horrible."

"It's not that bad, Buffy.  If you just sorta lay low and all, it's not bad." Tara told her, smiling.

Buffy smiled back.

"How can you be so upbeat and calm?  If I were you back there, I would have decked the bitch."

"I've learned to ignore it.  Try not to let it bother me."

Buffy nodded.

"Well, I should get to class.  The librarian should be in here somewhere." Tara told her, turning to leave.

"Ok.  Thanks a lot."

Tara waved, and slipped through the double doors.  Buffy wandered over to the counter, looking around, when she spotted a newspaper.  On the front page was a picture of two little boys, circled with a red marker.  Buffy stared at the picture for a minute, then shrugged, turning away.

"Hello?  Is anybody here?"

A man walked out from behind the stacks, causing Buffy to jump.

"Oh, anybody's here."

The man looked at her a moment, walking down the steps to stand in front of her.

"Miss Summers?"

"Uh, yeah.  I guess I'm the only new girl, huh?"

"Rupert Giles.  I was told you would be here."

Giles walked behind the counter, digging through the shelves.

"I'm looking for a book, actually-" Buffy started, looking at the man curiously.

"Yes.  I have what you're looking for.", Giles said, standing up, and placing a large book on the counter.

Buffy looked down at the book, the word _Vampyre_ standing out, causing her to back away.

"No.  That's not what I'm looking for." Buffy said, voice shaky.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm definitely sure." Buffy answered, still backing away.

The man shrugged, and bent down to place the book under the counter.  He stood up, addressing Buffy, but paused when he realized she had left.

Two girls walked through the locker room.

"The new girl?  She seems really weird to me.  And what kind of name is Buffy, anyway?"

Another girl walks by.

"Hey Aphrodisia!"

"Oh hey!" Aphrodisia answers.

The two girls stop in front of their lockers, placing their bags on the bench.

"Well, I hear she was kicked out of her old school for starting fights.  I mean, did you hear what happened with Cordelia earlier?", the other girl, Aura, said.

"Oh yeah.  But she was really kicked out for fights?" Aphrodisia asked.

"Yep.  And I hear she tried to burn down the school!" Aura added.

"No way!"

Aura started to open her locker door.

"Yes!  Well, I heard it from Blu, who said-"

As Aura opened the locker door, a body fell out on top her.  Everyone started screaming.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Buffy walked out onto the quad, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.  She spotted Willow sitting next to the fountain, and headed over.

"Hey Will." Buffy greeted, sitting down next to her.

Willow looked up.

"Hey Buffy!  So, how's your first day?"

Buffy grimaced, pulling out a pudding pack.

"It sucks so far.  I'm sure you heard about the Cordelia thing."

Willow nodded.

"Yep.  It went around school so fast you wouldn't believe."

Tara walked up and sat down beside Buffy.

"Hey Tara." Buffy greeted.

Tara waved and smiled.

"So I see you two met already." Willow stated.

Buffy and Tara nodded.

"That's great!  Now, you have to meet Xander and Jesse!" Willow said, excitedly.

Just as Willow spoke, two guys walked over.

"Speak of the devil." Willow said, grinning.

"Hey Will.  What's up?" Xander said, nodding towards Buffy.

"Xander, Jesse, this is Buffy, my cousin from LA."

Xander and Jesse waved.

"So, I heard about you and Cordelia." Jesse said.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Everyone has." Tara said, smiling.

"So, what happened?  Did you really stand up to her?" Xander asked.

"Yeah.  Someone had to.  She was dissing Tara for taking me to the library.  Speaking of library, what's the deal with the librarian?" Buffy asked.

Willow grinned.

"Oh, he just moved here.  He's from England.  I heard he was the curator of a British museum, or the British museum.  But he has all these really cool books, and-" Willow stopped at the looks from the others, then added, "Am I the single most boring person alive?"

"Not at all." Buffy told her.

"Well, we want to welcome you, make you feel like home…unless you have a scary home…" Jesse said, trailing off.

"So, what do you do for fun?  What do you like?  What do you look for in a man?  Come on, let's hear it." Xander said, jumping up on the wall beside the fountain.

"Yeah, like, do you have any deep, dark secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse asked, smiling.

"Gee, everyone wants to know about me." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well, not much happens here in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale.  You're big news." Xander said.

"No, I'm not.  Really."

Buffy turned back to her pudding, trying to get the last bit out, when she realized everyone had gotten quiet.  She looked up to see Spike standing in front of her, the others staring at him in shock.

"Hey all." Spike said.

"Hey." Buffy replied, and the others nodded and waved.

"Well, I came over to give you this." Spike said, pulling the stake out of his pocket.

Buffy's eyes widened, as the others looked at it curiously.

"The only thing I can figure, is that you're going to build a really tiny fence." Spike said, letting the stake dangle in front of him.

Buffy snatched the stake from Spike hands, laughing nervously.

"Oh, no.  It's a weapon.  Everyone has one in LA.  Pepper spray is so passé." Buffy said, shoving the piece of wood into her bag.

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Cordelia walked up to stand next to Spike.

"Are they bothering you?", she asked Spike.

"No, Cordy.  I came to return something to Buffy here." Spike told her, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Cordelia." Jesse said, standing next to her.

"Ugh." Cordelia scoffed, then turned to Spike.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Spike asked.

"Aura found a dead guy stuffed in her locker."

This caught Buffy's attention, and she looked up.

"Dead?"

"Yeah.  Totally dead.  Way dead." Cordelia said, liking the attention the others were giving her.

"So, not just a little dead then?" Xander asked, smirking.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia asked, tossing her hair.

"Look, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or maybe to nibble on…" Jesse said.

Buffy ignored the others and focused on Cordelia.

"What did the body look like?"

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked, as everyone stared at Buffy.

"Were there any marks?"

"I don't know!  Eww.  Morbid much?" Cordelia answered.

Buffy glances around, inwardly wincing at the looks everyone was giving her.

"Uh, I gotta jet.  See you guys later." Buffy said, quickly walking away.

The hallway was quiet.  Buffy stood in front of the locker room door.  She looked around, satisfied that no one was there, and reached out, grasping the door handle, breaking it.  She walked inside, and quietly shut the door behind her.

_'Please, please, please don't let it be what I think it is.'_ Buffy thought.

She stood in front of the covered body.  She kneeled down, and taking a deep breath, pulled the sheet down to expose the boy's face and neck.  There were two holes on one side of the neck.  Seeing this, Buffy sat back, shaking her head.

"Shit!"

Outside of the locker room, a figure came out from behind a large potted plant.  He watched as she had broken the locked door handle with a flick of her wrist.

When she had entered the room, closing the door behind her, he walked over, and quietly cracked the door open, allowing him enough room to see her.  He saw Buffy kneeling over the covered body, and uncovering it.  He heard her exclamation at seeing the cause of death.

_'So, she's not as blind about it as we thought she was.'_

Buffy walked into the library, the doors swinging shut behind her.

"Ok.  What's the sitch?" Buffy yelled.

Giles came out of his office, book in hand.

"Excuse me?"

Buffy tossed her things onto the table.

"You heard about the dead guy, right?  Cos it's funny.  He has two little holes on the side of his neck and all of his blood's been drained." Buffy said, walking up to stand in front of Giles.  "Isn't that bizarre?  Aren't you just going, 'oooh'?"

Giles nodded, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"I was afraid of this."

Buffy threw her hands in the air.

"Well, I wasn't.  It's my first day!  I was afraid I'd be behind in all of my classes, that I'd have last month's hair, or that I wouldn't make any friends.  But I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus." Buffy shouted, then added.  "And you know what?  I don't care."

"Then why are you here?" Giles asked, placing his glasses on his face.

Buffy looked at Giles, mouth opening and closing.

"To tell you that…I don't care.  And I don't!  And I have now told you.  So I'm gonna go now." Buffy said, grabbing her bag and turning to leave.

"Will he rise again?"

Buffy stopped, and turned around.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"I'm sure.  For a person to become a vampire, they have to suck your blood.  Then you have to suck their blood.  It's a whole big sucking thing." Buffy told him, then grimaced. "Why am I still talking to you?"

She turned to leave again, when Giles stopped her.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Buffy looked at Giles.

"You think this is a coincidence?  Your being here?  That boy is just the beginning." Giles told her.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy asked.

"Because you are the Slayer.  The one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of their evil-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Buffy said, cutting off Giles. "I've heard it already."

Giles shook his head.

"I really don't understand this attitude.  You-you've accepted your duty, you've slain vampires…"

"And I have both been there and done that.  And I'm not doing it again." Buffy told him.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asked, going into his office.

Buffy roll her eyes.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?"

Giles came back out with a stack of books.

"Look into the history of this place and you will find numerous accounts of odd occurrences.  Now, I believe that this whole area is a center of mystical energy," Giles started, setting the books down on the table, before continuing. "Things gravitate towards it that you may not find elsewhere."

"Like vampires." Buffy said, picking up a book, and flipping through it.

Giles nodded, coming back from the office with another stack of books, which he began to place in Buffy's arms.

"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've always dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day.  It's all real."

Buffy juggled the books in her arms, and tossed them on the table.

"Ok, first of all, I'm a vampire slayer.  And secondly, I'm retired.  Hey, I know!  Why don't you kill them?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked at her dumbfounded.

"No.  I can't.  I'm a Watcher.  A slayer slays, while a watcher…"

"Watches?" Buffy asked.

"Yes.  No!" Giles answered, shaking his head.  "He trains her, he prepares her…"

"Prepares me for what, exactly?  For getting kicked out of school?  For spending every moment fighting for my life, and not being able to tell anyone because I might endanger them?  Go ahead…prepare me." Buffy said.

Giles stood silent.  Buffy shook her head, and stalked out of the library.

"Damn!"

Giles leaves to go after her.  Xander comes out from behind the stacks, book in hand.

"What?"

Giles caught up with Buffy in the hallway.

"It's getting worse!", he hissed.

Buffy stopped walking.

"What's getting worse?"

"The influx of the undead.  The supernatural occurrences, they've been building up for years.  There's a reason why you're here, and the reason why is now!" Giles told her in a low voice.

"Yeah, because now is the time when my mom moved here." Buffy replied.

Giles shook his head.

"Something's coming.  Something…is going to happen here soon."

"Could you be any more vague?" Buffy asked.

"The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial, mystical upheaval, very soon.  Days.  Possibly less." Giles told her.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on.  This is Sunnydale.  How bad an evil can there be?"

Underneath Sunnydale, there is a large cave lit with candles.  Vampires with tirches are gathered around.  There is another vampire, kneeling in front of a large puddle of water, chanting.

"The sleeper will wake.  The sleeper will wake.  The sleeper will wake.  The sleeper will wake, and the whole world will bleed.  Amen!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Buffy stood in her bedroom that night trying to choose an outfit to wear to the Bronze. Willow had gone home with Xander, so it was just her and Andrew and Joyce at the house. Just as she threw down another skirt, her mom walked in.

"Hey honey."

Buffy turned to face her mom.

"Hey mom."

Joyce looked at Buffy carefully as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting some people a club." Buffy replied.

"Are they boy people?" Joyce prodded.

"Yes, mom. There will be some boy people." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, just be careful."

Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"I will mom."

Joyce smiled and clasped her hands together.

"You know, I think we will do ok here. I've got my positive energy flowing, I'm going to get the gallery on its feet, which, by the way, I think we found a space today."

Buffy smiled and sat down next to her mom.

"That's great."

Joyce nodded.

"Oh! And the school is a very nurturing environment, well, not too nurturing. I know you're sixteen. I've read all about the dangers of over nurturing."

Buffy stood up and picked some outfits out of her closet and laid them on the bed.

"It's hard, Buffy, I know. New town and everything, it is for me too. And your brother. But we've got to try and make it work." Joyce said, taking Buffy's hands.

"I know." Buffy sighed.

Joyce let go of Buffy's hand and patted her on the head.

"You're a good girl, Buffy. You just fell in with the wrong crowd."

Buffy nodded and straightened up.

"Right. From now on I'm only going to hang with the living...I mean lively. People." Buffy grimaced at her slip, but her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, then. You have fun." Joyce said as she walked out the door.

Buffy sighed, but brightened after finding the right outfit. Joyce popped her head back around the door.

"Oh Buffy? Why don't you take your brother with you?"

* * *

Buffy walked along the sidewalk, her brother right behind her. She had finally decided on a white mini skirt with a pale pink lace cami. She wore her hair down and was curled.

Buffy stopped abruptly causing Andrew to run into the back of her.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Andrew whined.

"If you don't keep up with me, I'm going to leave you." Buffy said, and then started walking again.

Andrew followed.

"Well, I might be able to keep up if you didn't walk so fast."

Buffy rolled her eyes and kept her pace.

"I bet if I had a hover disk, I could keep up with you. All I need is a vacuum, a piece of board, and a bag." Andrew said, counting off the items on his fingers.

Buffy stopped again.

"And how would you keep the vacuum powered?" she asked.

Andrew's eyes widened.

"I hadn't thought of that!" he said, pulling out a notepad and scribbling something down.

"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed, and then started walking. "I can't believe I was having a conversation about a hover disk!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Andrew said, running after her.

* * *

Buffy and Andrew walked into the Bronze. There was a band onstage and the dance floor was crowded.

"I've never been to a club before!" Andrew yelled, causing a few people to stare at him.

"Andrew, come on!" Buffy hissed, dragging him over to a table where Spike, Willow, and Xander were sitting.

"Hey Buffy!" they greeted.

"Hey guys."

"Did you want us to move?" Willow asked.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I want you to move?" Buffy said, taking a seat next to Spike.

"A bloomin' onion!" Andrew yelled, diving for the food sitting in front of Spike.

Spike slapped his hand away, causing the others to look at him strangely.

"What? It doesn't belong to mean...I just, uh..." Spike stuttered, trailing off. "So, pet, want to dance?"

"Who? Me?" Buffy asked, startled.

"No him." Spike said, chuckling.

"Maybe later. I want a muffin first." Andrew answered.

"I'm not going to dance with you!" Spike said.

Buffy laughed and stood and headed out onto the dance floor where Spike followed her. Buffy had just started getting into the beat, when she saw a familiar face staring down at her from the balcony.

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." Buffy said, quickly, leaving Spike.

Spike stared after her, and then glanced up at the balcony.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Isn't that kind of skanky?" Buffy asked.

Giles turned around.

"I came here to see you. We have to talk."

"No, we don't. I'm not working for you anymore!" Buffy hissed.

"Look around you, Buffy. This is the perfect breeding ground for vampiric activity. It's dark; it's crowdedâ€a perfect place come time for the Harvest."

"The whatest?" Buffy asked, wrinkling her nose up.

"The Harvest. A time when the Master can rise. It must be prevented."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Giles grabbed her arm and turned her toward the balcony.

"You see them? They throw themselves about; completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Lucky them." Buffy commented.

Giles sighed, and then went in for kill.

"Or perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe there is no threat, nothing coming. It's not as if you've been having nightmares."

Buffy's face paled, as she watched the swirling crowd.

'_Hook. Line. Sinker.'_ Giles thought.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jesse was trying to get Cordelia's attention.

"Hey Cordelia!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned around.

"I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to dance. With me." Jesse asked.

"With you?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Well, uh, no." Cordelia mimicked, walking away.

Jesse stares after her a moment.

"Fine! Plenty of other fish in the sea. Watch me fish. Here I go."

Jesse spotted a blonde sitting in the corner.

"I am a fishing!" he said, before walking over.

* * *

"Look," Buffy said, "I didn't say I wouldn't ever slay another vampire. You know if I see one sure"

Giles shook his head.

"Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until it feeds. Then it will show its true demonic visage."

"You're like a walking textbook with arms!" Buffy exclaimed.

"The point is a slayer should be able to see them anyway. Could you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

"Maybe" Buffy shrugged.

"You should know. Even through this din, you should be able to tell. Reach out with your mind, hone your senses. Focus until"

"There's one." Buffy said, pointing to a man next to the bar.

"How did you..."

"Oh come on! Look at that jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt! Deal with that outfit for a moment."

Giles shook his head.

"It's dated?"

"Its carbon dated. Anyone who has lived underground for a few years would think that was still the look." Buffy said.

"But you didn't...hone." Giles protested.

"Uh oh." Buffy said.

Giles looked over the man talking to girl.

"Isn't that"

"Willow."

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows of the balcony watching Giles and Buffy. He noticed her leave abruptly and followed the older man's gaze to the redhead leaving with a guy. He shook his head, and made his way out of the club. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Buffy headed to the back of the Bronze where the bathrooms were located, looking for Willow. She snapped a chair leg off of a stack of chairs and silently moved down the hall. Suddenly a door opened and Buffy jumped to action.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cordelia shouted as best as she could around Buffy's death grip.

Buffy's eyes widened as she let go of Cordelia and she lowered the stake she had pressed against Cordelia's chest. Cordelia held her throat and glared at Buffy.

"What is your damage?"

Buffy ignored her and shook her head.

"Have you seen Willow?"

"Why would I see that freak?" Cordelia scoffed, walking away.

Buffy sighed and walked away back into the main area of the Bronze. Giles walked up next to her.

"That was quick."

"I didn't find them." Buffy said, scanning the area.

"The vampire is not dead?"

"No, but my social life is on the line." Buffy commented dryly.

"So what do we do?" Giles asked.

"I'll handle it." Buffy said, walking away.

* * *

Jesse stood next to the blonde he had spotted earlier.

"So, what's your name?"

The girl grinned coyly.

"Darla."

"So, are you from around here?" Jesse asked.

"No, but I've got family here." Darla replied, her grin wider.

"Have I met them?"

"You probably will."

* * *

Luke kneeled in front of the pool of blood where he had been chanting earlier. Suddenly, the air shifted, the pool of blood shimmered, and a figure rose. Luke bowed his head and smiled.

The figure offered his hand to Luke and smiled. Luke took the offered hand and stood.

"Master!"

"I am weak." the Master responded.

"In the Harvest he will be restored." Luke quoted.

"Ah, the Harvest." the Master responded, smiling.

"We're almost there. Soon you'll be free!"

The Master reached out his arm and tested the magical barrier in front of him.

"I must be ready. I need my strength."

"I've sent your servants to bring you some food." Luke told him.

"Good. Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Bring me something...young", the Master asked.

* * *

Willow followed Thomas through the dark cemetery, warily watchful of her surroundings.

"Sure is dark out here." Willow commented.

"It's night." Thomas answered, not looking at her.

"Well, that's a dark time, night. Traditionally." Willow said rolling her eyes her lameness. "I can't believe I've never seen you at school. Do you have Mr. Chomsky for history?"

Thomas ignores her and continues heading deeper into the cemetery.

"Uh, I still don't think this is the way to the ice cream shop." Willow said, nervously.

"I told you this is the shortcut." Thomas answered, grabbing her hand.

* * *

Buffy walked out the Bronze and spotted Xander.

"Xander, have you seen Willow?"

"Not in the past half hour, why?" Xander questioned.

"She left with a guy." Buffy told him.

"Whoa, Willow left with a guy. Go Willow." Xander replied, smiling.

"I need to find her. Where would he take her?" Buffy asked, and then turned to walk away.

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire cause then you'd have to stake him." Xander said, dryly.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Was there a school bulletin? Does everyone know that I'm the slayer?"

"No. I only know that you think you are the Slayer and the reason why I know that..."

Buffy cut him off.

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. Where would Willow go?"

"You're serious?" Xander asked.

"If we don't find Willow, there's gonna be another dead body in the morning." Buffy answered.

* * *

Thomas and Willow reached an old mausoleum. Thomas threw Willow inside.

"That wasn't funny!" Willow yelled.

Thomas walked down the steps toward Willow. Willow backed herself against the wall.

"I think I'm gonna go." Willow said, starting to get up.

"Is that what you think?" Thomas asked.

Willow moved by Thomas and headed toward the stairs, watching him. She bumped into something and turned around to see Darla. Darla rolled her eyes.

"Is this the best you can do?" she asked.

Thomas shrugged.

"She's fresh."

"Hardly enough to share."

"Why didn't you bring your own?" Thomas countered.

"I did." Darla replied, as Jesse stumbled down the steps.

"Oh my god, Jesse!" Willow yelled, running toward him.

Jesse clutched his neck and grinned.

"I think you gave me a hickey."

Thomas glared at Darla.

"I got hungry on the way." she shrugged.

"Jesse, let's get out of here!" Willow said, trying to haul Jesse up.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Darla said.

Willow leaves Jesse to stand in front of Darla.

"Leave us alone!"

"You're not going anywhere," Darla said, moving toward Willow, "until we've fed.", she finished, vamping out.

Willow backed away and screamed.

* * *

Spike stalked through the cemetery searching for Willow. He just hoped the slayer would come. He could take on one or two vampires, but he couldn't take on a group. And from what he could tell, the vampire who Willow had left with was part of the Master's group. And that was never good.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He took off running and ran right into Buffy, who was coming from the other direction.

"Buffy!"

"Spike!"

They yelled simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Questions later, pet, if you want Red to live."

Buffy stared at him for a moment and nodded. Xander ran up next to them, panting.

"I heard her scream. She's this way." Spike said.

Willow screamed again as Thomas came toward her. Darla stood in the doorway and yawned, her fangs gleaming in the little moonlight that came in a small window.

Buffy and Spike came in behind her.

"Well, this is nice. It's a little bare, but with a few coats of paint and a couple of throw pillows...call it home."

Darla whirled around.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know? You mean there's actually a person in this town that doesn't know I'm the Slayer?" Buffy mocked.

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander asked, staring at the girl's face.

"Not yet!" Thomas growled.

"Right. Let's have a little chat, eh?" Spike asked, smirking.

Buffy smiled at Spike.

"Well, we can do this the hard way or...well, there's just the hard way."

"And it's not going to be pretty. A few broken bones, strong language, adult content..." Spike drawled.

"That's fine with me." Darla said, as Thomas roared and attacked Buffy from behind.

Buffy pulled the chair leg from her side and staked him. Darla stared at Thomas's remains, shocked.

"See what happens when you roughhouse?" Spike asked.

"He was young and stupid!" Darla yelled, recovered from her shock.

"Xander go!" Buffy yelled.

"Don't go far!" Darla called after them, attacking Buffy.

Darla punches high, but Buffy blocks, allowing Spike to kick Darla from behind. Darla throws a backhand, but Buffy blocks, giving her a high kick, sending Darla flying toward Spike. Spike grabbed Darla's arms as she went by and slammed her into the wall. Darla slumped down the wall, winded, giving Buffy and Spike time to move to stand next to each other.

Buffy went to move toward Darla, but was grabbed from behind and hoisted in the air. In the corner of her eye, she could see Spike slumped against the wall, trying to get his bearings.

Luke chuckled and threw Buffy against the wall. Then he grabbed Darla by the throat.

"You were supposed to be bringing the Master an offering. We're almost at the Harvest and instead you are dallying with this child!"

"We had someone. She killed Thomas. Luke, she's strong." Darla sputtered.

Spike tackled Luke to the ground, causing Darla to fly into the wall again.

"Go! I'll handle the little girl and her boyfriend!" Luke yelled.

Darla ran out the door, leaving Luke, Buffy and Spike. Buffy and Spike had Luke surrounded, and they watched for his next move. Luke backhands Buffy, but she blocks and sends a high kick at him. Luke twitches a little, barely fazed.

"You're strong." he commented, then grabbed her by the throat. "But I'm stronger." he finished throwing her across the room into an open coffin.

* * *

Willow and Xander dragged a limp Jesse across the cemetery.

"We'll get the police; it's just a few blocks up." Willow panted.

Suddenly, she stopped walking, causing Xander to glance up. They were surrounded by a group of vampires.

"I don't think the police can help us Will."

* * *

Luke moved toward the coffin Buffy was lying in.

"You forgot about something, mate." Spike said, tackling Luke again.

Luke caught Spike by the throat and tossed him onto the steps. Spike groaned and tried to stand, but collapsed.

Buffy lay inside the coffin, listening for Luke.

"Do you think you can stop me? Stop us?" Luke asked, circling the coffin. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Buffy closed her eyes and held her breath.

"And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth." Luke quoted, coming closer to the coffin. "But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine. When the Master will walk among them once more! The earth will belong to the Old Ones, and Hell itself will come to town."

Buffy opened her eyes at the sudden silence. She moved to sit up, when Luke roared and jumped on top of her.

"Amen!" he yelled, as he descended on Buffy.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

As Luke descended on Buffy, he jumped up, screaming in pain. Buffy looked up to see Spike standing behind him with an empty Holy Water vial in his hand. Spike held out his hand, and Buffy grabbed it, hauling herself out of the coffin. She and Spike ran out of the mausoleum and ran through the cemetery, still holding hands.

They caught up with Willow, Xander and Jesse. Willow lay on the ground, about to be bitten by a vampire. Spike and Buffy reluctantly separated, each heading to a vampire. Buffy dusted the vampire on Willow and Spike got the one off of Xander.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked Xander.

"Man, something hit me." Xander said, holding a hand to his head.

"Where's Jesse?" Buffy asked.

The others looked around.

"I don't know! They surrounded us." Willow said.

"The girl grabbed him and took off." Xander told her.

"Which way?" Buffy asked.

"Slayer, they're long gone by now. We won't be able to find them tonight. We could get ambushed, pet." Spike said, running a hand through his hair.

Buffy looked at him for a moment.

"We need to talk." she told him.

"Don't I know it?" Spike answered.

* * *

After seeing that Xander got home safely, Spike walked Buffy and Willow to the house. Willow went in the front door, waving slightly at Buffy and Spike. Buffy motioned for Spike to follow her, and they climbed up into her window. Buffy went over and silently shutting the door.

Spike stood next to the window, the moonlight highlighting his platinum hair and cheekbones, making him seem angelic. Buffy shook her head at her straying thoughts and sat on the bed.

"So, how did you know I was the slayer?" Buffy asked.

"Well, pet," Spike started, coming over to sit next to Buffy. "I never told you my last name, did I?"

Buffy thought for a moment.

"No, come to think of it, you didn't. But it really didn't strike me as suspicious." she answered. Then her eyes widened. "You're British. Giles is British."

Spike nodded.

"William Giles, luv. Rupes is my dad. We moved here a few months ago when we heard about you. Dad is your Watcher. I guess you can say that I grew up knowing about vampires and demons or whatnot. Never thought I'd have a chance to meet the Slayer." he finished, smiling.

"Well, I guess it was just your lucky day then, huh?" Buffy asked, giving him a smile of her own.

"Very lucky." Spike answered quietly.

Spike leaned over and brushed his lips across Buffy's. Buffy leaned into the kiss, and parted her lips, allowing Spike to slip his tongue into her mouth. They kissed with a fiery passion, before breaking apart, panting for air. Spike still held Buffy against him.

"I should go." he said.

"Yeah." Buffy said, dazedly.

They started kissing again, until someone bursting into the room interrupted them. They sprang away from each other.

"Andrew!" Buffy yelled.

"You left me by myself. In a club! With people! Lots of people!" Andrew accused, pointing his finger as best as he could around the Hot Pocket.

"Go, Andrew!" Buffy said, exasperated.

"You have a boy in your room!" he yelled.

"Andrew!" Buffy hissed.

"Fine. But you owe me...something."

Andrew looked at Spike, and then slowly backed out the door. Buffy slammed the door shut and turned back to Spike.

"So, pet, you want to patrol with me tomorrow night. It's kinda lonely when you're by yourself." Spike said.

"You patrol?" Buffy asked, smiling.

Spike nodded, and started to climb out of the window, when Buffy caught him.

"You forgot something." she said, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Bye kitten." Spike whispered, and left.

Buffy watched him walk through the night, before shutting her window.

"I think I'm gonna like this town."

* * *

The next day, during their free period, Buffy, Spike, Xander and Willow sat in the library. Giles walked around slowly, a book in his hand, as he prepared to lecture them on vampires. Spike sat next to Buffy, his hand resting over hers under the table.

Giles spun the globe and made his way over to the table.

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, the world did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the earth. They made it their home...their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals...for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain majicks, certain creatures..."

"And vampires." Buffy and Spike said simultaneously.

"Ok, this is where I have a problem." Xander said, leaning forward. "See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it."

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow asked.

"No. No, those were guys in desperate need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. And that guy turning into dust? Just a trick of light. That's what I said when I saw my first vampire. Well, when I was done with the screaming part." Buffy said.

"Oh, I-I need to sit down." Willow stuttered.

"Will, you are sitting down." Spike told her.

"Oh. Good for me."

"So vampires are demons?" Xander asked.

Giles picked up a book and flipped a page.

"The book tells of the last demon to leave this reality fed off of a human, mixed their blood. He became a human form, possessed, infected by the demon's soul."

"Then he bit another, and another, and so they walk the earth. Feeding, killing some, turning others. They wait for the animals to die out, so the Old Ones can return." Spike finished.

"So where do you fit in all this?" Xander asked.

"Rupes is my dad." Spike told him.

"Wow." Willow commented, leaning over to stare at Spike. "I never would've known."

"So you go around killing vampires too?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Though I'm not as strong as Buffy."

"Wow." Willow stated again.

* * *

Luke and Darla dragged Jesse into the Master's lair.

"Move!" Luke roared.

Luke threw Jesse to the floor. The Master walked toward them.

"This is for me?" he asked.

"An offering Master." Luke said, bowing.

"He's a good one! His blood is pure!" Darla exclaimed.

"You've fed off of him!"

Darla looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm your faithful dog. You bring me scraps!"

"I-I didn't mean..." Darla stuttered.

"I have waited. For threescore years I have waited. While you come and go, I am stuck here...in this house of worship! My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes," he said, grabbing Darla by the throat, "I am in a better mood."

"Master, forgive me! We had more offerings, but there was a girl." Darla pouted.

"Yes there was a girl. She fought well and knew of our breed." Luke stated. "Is it possible that she is...?"

"A slayer."

* * *

"And what is that exactly?" Xander asked.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, the Chosen One." Giles started.

"He loves doing this part." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it. I had to hear this everyday." Spike told her, grinning.

"Alright, fine. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is the Slayer, don't tell anyone. I think that's all the vampire information you need." Giles said.

"Except for one thing. How do you kill them?" Xander asked.

"You don't. I do." Buffy said.

"We do." Spike said.

"How come he gets to kill them?" Xander whined.

"Cause I know how." Spike said.

"Watcher's pet." Xander mumbled. "And besides, Jesse is my friend."

"He is my responsibility. I let him get taken." Buffy said.

"That's not true, luv." Spike told her.

"If you hadn't shown up, we would have gotten taken too." Xander said.

"Does anyone mind if I pass out now?" Willow asked.

"Willow, breathe." Buffy told her. "This big guy, Luke, he talked about an offering for the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him."

"Uh, this may be a dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow asked.

"And tell them what, exactly?" Spike asked.

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We could just say, bad men."

"They couldn't handle it if they did show up. They'd only come with guns." Buffy said.

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?" Giles asked.

"I looked around, but as soon as I got clear of the graveyard, they were just...vroom!"

"They can fly?" Xander asked, incredulously.

"They can drive." Spike answered.

"Oh."

"I don't remember hearing a car." Willow said.

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap shall we? Let's say they went underground." Giles said.

"Vampires really love sewer systems. They can go anywhere without worrying about the sun. But I didn't see any access around there." Buffy said.

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole under the town." Xander said.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission." Giles told them.

"We so don't have time for that." Buffy said.

"Uh, guys? There may be another way." Willow said.

* * *

"A Slayer?" the Master said, grinning. "Have you any proof?"

"Only that she fought me and lives." Luke stated.

"Hmm. Very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened."

Luke sighed.

"1843, Madrid. He caught me sleeping."

"She mustn't be allowed to interfere with the Harvest!" the Master yelled.

"I would never let that happen." Luke vowed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll come to us. We have something that she wants." the Master said, looking at Jesse. "If she is the Slayer, and this boy lives, she'll try to save him.

Luke walked over to Jesse and hauled him up.

"Congratulations, boy. You've been upgraded. To bait."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Buffy, Xander, and Spike gathered around Willow as she brought up the city plans on the computer.

"There it is." Buffy said, pointing to the screen.

"That runs under the graveyard." Spike said.

"But I don't see any access." Xander commented.

Giles walked over to stand behind them.

"So, all of the, uh, city plans are available to the public?", he asked.

"Uh, kinda. I accidentally stumbled upon them when I accidentally decrypted the city's security system." Willow answered, nervously.

"That would prove very valuable in the future." Giles murmured.

"Someone's been naughty." Xander teased.

"There's nothing here!" Buffy groaned.

"I think you're being a bit too hard on yourself." Giles cajoled.

Buffy turned to look at Giles.

"But you're the one who said I wasn't prepared enough. Undestatement!", she yelled, then sighed heavily. "I thought I was on top of the situation, then Luke comes out of nowhere..."

Buffy paused, thinking.

"What is it, luv?" Spike asked.

"He came out of nowhere...he came from behind me and he didn't follow me out. There had to be some sort of entrance to the tunnels in the mausoleum. The girl must have doubled back with Jesse when I got out! God, I am so stupid!" Buffy yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

"So, what's the plan? We saddle up then?" Xander asked.

"No, I go. Alone. I'm not putting you guys in danger."

"But Jesse is my friend..."

"And I am the slayer. Not you." Buffy countered.

"I knew you'd throw that in my face."

"Xander, this is very dangerous. I'm not losing you like I lost Jesse."

"Uh, Buffy, I don't enjoy the idea of fighting monsters, but I will do whatever I can to help." Willow said, from her seat at the computer.

"Then help me." Giles said. "I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine."

Everyone stared at Giles, except for Spike, who chuckled.

"That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?", he asked, sheepishly.

"Welcome to the New World.", Buffy told him, smiling.

Giles nodded slightly and turned to Willow.

"I want you to go on the 'Net."

"Oh, sure, I can do that.", she said eagerly, starting to type.

"Then I'm outta here. If Jesse's alive, I'll bring him back." Buffy said, turning to leave.

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" Giles asked.

Buffy turned to look at Giles for a moment, then left.

Spike stared after Buffy for a moment, then glanced at his father. Giles nodded slightly and Spike headed out.

* * *

Buffy stood outside at the fence surrounding the school grounds.

"And where do we think we're going?"

Buffy jumped slightly and turned to face Mr. Flutie.

"We? Uh, I... Me..."

"We're not leaving school grounds, are we?" Mr. Flutie asked.

"No! No, I'm... just admiring the fence. You know, this is quality fence work." Buffy said, patting the fence.

"Because if we were leaving schools grounds on our second day at a new school, after getting kicked out of our old school for delinquent behavior... Do you see where I'm going with this?" Mr. Flutie asked.

" But Mr. Giles..."

"What?" Mr. Flutie asked, motioning for her to go on.

"He asked me to get a book for him. Uh, from the store, 'cause I have a free period, and I'm a big reader. Did it mention that in my transcripts?" Buffy said, flashing him a smile.

"Mr. Giles?" Mr. Flutie asked.

"Uh huh. Ask him." Buffy nodded eagerly.

"Well, maybe that's how they do things in Britain, they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems, but here at Sunnydale nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?" Mr. Flutie commanded.

"We're clear. Very clear. Crystal even." Buffy nodded innocently.

"That's the Buffy Summers I want in my school. Sensible girl with her feet on the ground!" Mr. Flutie praised.

Mr. Flutie walked away. Buffy watched him for a moment before turning back to the fence. She crouched down and jumped, leaping over the fence, landing smoothly on her feet, and continued toward her destination.

* * *

Willow and Xander walked down the hallway, ticking off a list of things to research.

"Murder, death, disaster. What else?" Willow asked, notepad in hand.

"Paranormal, unexplained, did you get natural disasters?" Xander asked.

"Earthquake, flood." Willow answered.

"Rain of toads." Xander muttered.

"Good one." Willow said, writing it down.

"Rain of Toads! Do you think they'd have anything like that in the paper?" Xander asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up. Anything that'll lead us to vampires." Willow answered, closing her notebook.

"And I, in the meantime, will help by standing around like an idiot." Xander fussed.

"Not like an idiot, just... standing. Buffy doesn't want you getting hurt." Willow told him.

They stopped in front of their next class.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Willow said quietly.

"This is just too much. I mean, yesterday my life's like, 'Uh-oh, pop quiz.' Today it's 'Rain of Toads'." Xander fussed again.

"I know. And everyone else thinks it's just a normal day." Willow said, patting his shoulder.

"Nobody knows. It's like we've got this big secret."

"Uh, we do. That's what a secret is, when you know something other guys don't." Willow said.

"Right. Look, maybe you should get to class." Xander commented, unfocused.

"You mean 'we'. We should get to class." Willow corrected.

"Yeah. Right. Us."

"Buffy'll be okay. Whatever's down there, I think she can handle it." Willow said, sighing.

"Yeah, I do, too." Xander nodded.

* * *

Buffy walked through the tunnels. Rats scurried out of her way as she walked. She heard a noise from behind and spun around, ready to attack.

"Did you see anything?"

Spike smirked at Buffy as he leaned against the wall.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, trying to look mad, but ended up smiling.

"I followed you." Spike answered, shrugging. "Figured we could get a head start on that patrol date."

"Well, you..." Buffy started to protest.

"Shouldn't have come, blah, blah, blah." Spike mocked, grinning. "But I couldn't let my girl come down in a dark scary tunnel all by her lonesome.", he said, walking toward her.

"Your girl?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Spike answered, brushing his lips over Buffy's. As the kiss started to intensify, Buffy pulled back.

"Did I do something?" Spike asked.

"No." Buffy answered, shaking her head. "It's just...as much as I would like to be making out with you right now, the fact that we're in a dark, wet, and very smelly tunnel isn't helping."

Spike chuckled and pressed his lips to hers one last time before grabbing her hand and starting down the tunnel. They reached a set of stairs.

"So, done any beheading in your time?" Spike asked, suddenly.

"Where'd that come from?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"I was just thinking about the many ways to kill a vampire. Just curious, pet. So, beheading?" Spike asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, actually. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Exact-O knife..."

* * *

Back in the library, Giles was thumbing through an old text. He stopped on a page and read aloud.

"'For they will gather and be gathered. From the Vessel pours life.' Pours life...", he muttered.

He turned to a picture of a demon feeding on a man.

"'On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come...'" Of course. That's tonight!", he said, jumping up.

* * *

Buffy stopped suddenly. Spike turned to look at her curiously, but she motioned for him to be quiet.

"They're close.", she said.

"How can you tell?" Spike asked.

"No more rats." Buffy said, causing Spike to chuckle.

They heard movement and ran to the source. They found Jesse shackled to the wall.

"Jesse!" Buffy whispered.

Jesse saw Buffy and Spike approach and jumped up.

"Dude, I am so glad to see you!"

"Are you alright?" Spike asked, looking at the shackles.

"I am not okay, on an epic scale." Jesse answered.

Buffy took a mini flashlight from her pocket and shined the light on the shackles.

"We gotta get outta here!" Jesse panicked.

"Hold on." Buffy said, breaking the shackles.

"Do you think anyone heard that?" Spike asked, quietly.

Buffy turned to see shadows on the wall.

"I think they did. We need to get outta here fast.", she answered, grabbing Jesse's arm.

Spike grabbed Jesse's other arm just as a group of vampires came around the corner.

"They knew you were gonna come. They said that I... I was the bait." Jesse said.

"Good going mate, now you tell us." Spike said, sarcastically.

As they rounded the corner, they were met with a group of vampires.

"Uh oh." Jesse said.

"Bloody hell!" Spike grimaced.

"Do you know another way out?" Buffy asked, shaking Jesse.

"I dunno. Maybe. C'mon!" Jesse said, shrugging out of their arms and running.

"Pretty spry for someone who just had most of his blood drained." Spike commented.

Buffy looked at Spike in horror before looking at Jesse, who was motioning for them to follow.

"Damnit!" Buffy hissed, turning to see a group of vampires behind them.

"We've got no choice, luv." Spike said, grabbing her arm and running toward Jesse.

"They brought me through here, there, there should be a way up. I hope!" Jesse said, leading them to a chamber.

"I don't think this is the way out!" Spike yelled.

"There's no way we can fight our way back through those things." Buffy said, looking at Spike.

"Oh hey! I got an idea." Jesse said excitedly.

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other and backed against the wall. Jesse vamped out and laughed.

"You can die!"


End file.
